


Coming back home

by fridaysfun



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Skam France - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridaysfun/pseuds/fridaysfun
Summary: a hard week, a few touches, an i love you.





	Coming back home

Elliot and Lucas came back home a little earlier today. Lucas’ 6th class got cancelled and Elliot didn’t mind skipping his. This week was so bad he wouldn’t mind skipping school in general. Lucas, being able to read his boyfriend’s expression, sad eyes and eternal pout, came into his class, informed him that he was done with school and ready to go home and just opened his palm. Elliot didn’t miss the chance to fit his palm into his and let his boyfriend lead him home. Normally, he wouldn’t like the silence, but right now, Elliot wasn’t at a state of mind to say anything. And of course, Lucas understood.

They stepped into the house, Lucas taking off his shoes first then giving Elliot’s hand a little squeeze.

“Are you hungry?” Elliot shook his head no.

“Okay, I’ll let you go change and lay down then?” he asked, his voice soft and not loud.

“Yeah,” Elliot replied, not meeting Lucas’ eyes as he slipped his hand from his grip and let himself get into the living room (practically their bedroom).

Lucas sighed as he was left behind and got in the kitchen, making something simple for him to eat. He wanted to give space to Elliot, it was probably what he needed the most right now. It’s been four days, since Monday, that he was acting like this. He noticed he was closed off to himself, was more careful with his words - but more snappy than absolutely necessary (it was okay, Lucas understood, it hurt, but he understood) - , was sleeping more than normal and also avoided Lucas’ touches. When he wasn’t feeling himself, he didn’t let Lucas kiss or touch him more than maybe hold his hand or ruffle his hair. Sometimes even their hands touching could make him want to throw up and yell at him and neither of them wanted this to happen.

Lucas was done with eating when he got up from the table and made his way to the living room. He was careful not to make too much noise when he just stood by the door and stared at Elliot’s back.

He had changed into sweatpants and a white t-shirt (that was probably Lucas’) and laid in bed, keeping their blue blanket close but not entirely wrapped up with his body. His breathing sounded calm but Lucas still wasn’t sure if he was asleep or not.

“I love you,” he whispered, testing if he was asleep.

He got no reply.

“I wish I could make everything go away” he continued, his eyes full of love, never leaving Elliot.

He took a few more steps and sat up on the bed, letting his back fall soundlessly on the back of the bed. His gaze fell on Elliot again as he noticed that he was already sleeping. His eyes were closed and he seemed so peaceful Lucas’ heart ached. He was so beautiful like this, but Lucas would still find him even more beautiful when he was feeling well, when he was laughing and goofing around.

Lucas took his time watching him sleep and before he even realized he had dazed off as well. He didn’t snuggle next to him, he kept his distance as their backs were facing each other.

 

What it felt like days had passed, Lucas opened his eyes. He yawned a bit, trying to get back to reality, until his breath was taken away. He felt Elliot’s hand on his chest, his fingers resting on his jaw and neck. He turned to meet his eyes as he realized the elder man was already awake and was giving him a small, tiny, but still the most precious and genuine smile he’s seen from him all week. His hand stayed still on Lucas’ chest as he continued to stroke his jawline. The touch was calm, and sweet, and soft, and everything Lucas could ask for after this week of not being able to touch his boyfriend more than just holding his hand tightly. He never pressed him though, never asked more than Elliot could give him. Because he knew he was giving him everything he had when he was in this state.

“Hi,” Lucas smiled softly, not reaching out to hold Elliot’s hand and make him uncomfortable.

“Hi,” Elliot whispered back.

Another thing Lucas had learned all this time was not to ask how Elliot was feeling or how he was coping more than he would with any other person. Elliot never liked being babied or treated as sick and the last thing Lucas would want was to give him more reasons to snap at him. So, he barely asked. Elliot could see the signs that he cared for him, anyway.

“I’m hungry,” Elliot confessed and Lucas could swear his heart never beaten that fast before.

His smile grew bigger as he looked into Elliot’s loving eyes. No one in the world would ever understand how much these two words meant for Lucas. Having Elliot ask him about food, after a week of feeling _so_ out of it, was everything for Lucas. He took the chance to bring his hand over Elliot’s, caressing his thin wrist softly and carefully. It was a good sign that Elliot didn’t flinch.

“I have saved you a plate from the omelet I made. I know you said you weren’t hungry and I respected it but-” he rumbled, trying to make it simple and not to make Elliot feel like he was babysitting him.

“It’s alright. I know you always do that, _it’s alright_ ” Elliot said and gave him a nod, as he was letting him know that he wasn’t mad.

“I’ll go heat it up” Lucas smiled then and sat up, even if Elliot didn’t take his arm away.

Lucas touched his knuckles and gave his hand a squeeze as he tried to untangle himself from the blanket and get up from the bed.

“Lucas?” he heard Elliot and turned around, his eyes meeting the other man’s, that he loved _so_ much.

“Yes?”

“Can I get a kiss, first?”

Lucas smiled then, one of his toothy, big, goofy smiles that never failed to make Elliot smile back at him. He leaned in, his heart racing, as he met his lips halfway. He took his time kissing him, their lips soft against each other and always in sync, something that made Elliot feel happy, feel like he was coming back home after days of being in hell.

“I love you,” he whispered against Lucas’ lips.

An I love you that was a combination of _I’ve missed you, I’m so in love with you, thank you for bringing me back._


End file.
